Hidden
by Incensio Lady
Summary: Spencer Reid knows about the supernatural, what happens when it collides with his job at the BAU? Slash
1. Chapter 1

Author: Nox  
Title: Hidden  
Fandom: Criminal Minds/Buffy  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of it, woe is me.  
A.N. I got bitten by this at work, back story for how Spencer and Willow know each other will be supplied as the story goes on.

* * *

Spencer hitched his satchel up on his shoulder as he stepped out of the elevator. It was early morning and the team had been called in. He smiled at Derek who stood up from his desk and followed him into the conference room. Elle and Hotch were already lounging in chairs, flicking through case files. Gideon looked up from his folder and greeted Spencer.  
"Serial in Charleston, West Virginia, five victims so far, he bleeds them out." Spencer raised an eyebrow.  
"Purposefully? Is it ritualistic? A lot of ritual behavior demands blood as an ingredient or as a sacrifice." He flicked open his folder to the crime scene and autopsy photos, the other agents had gone backs to studying the folders, except Derek who was still watching Spencer. He was the only one who caught the recognition and fear that flashed across Spencer's face as he saw the photo of the cause of death. It was a look that just as quickly disappeared.  
"This looks like a bite wound, did crime scene find any saliva?" Gideon smiled proudly.  
"Yes, it is almost certainly a human bite, however the unsub seems to have unnaturally long canines which he uses to pierce the jugular, owing to the total lack of blood where the victims are killed we can assume he collects the blood. It is possible our unsub believes he is or plays at being a vampire. We should research vampire mythology, Reid?" Spencer closed his folder.  
"I'll look into it on the plane." Gideon stood up.  
"Let's move then." The agents closed their folders and streamed out of the conference room, they rode the elevator down to the car park before splitting up to their separate vehicles. 

Spencer slipped into his car and plugged his mobile into the hands free headset; he typed in a number and started the ignition as it rang. He was just pulling out of the parking space as a bright, cheery voice answered.  
"North American Watcher's Council, Clarissa speaking, how can I help you?"  
"This is Spencer Reid, is Willow Rosenberg in?" There was a clack of computer keys at the other end of the line.  
"Ms Rosenberg is in the field with a class, but if you like I can connect you to her cell."  
"Thank you, I'd appreciate that." The car was filled with the sound of telephone waiting opera for a few minutes. It cut off and Clarissa was back on the line.  
"I'll connect you now." There was a click and another female voice came from the car.  
"Spence? How are you? How's Jeremy?" Spencer smiled sadly.  
"I'm fine, Jeremy, well we broke up." Willow sounded embarrassed and apologetic.  
"I'm sorry Spence, but we can be single together, Kennedy and I didn't work out. It's been too long since we've seen you, when are you going to get back up to Cleveland?" Spencer sighed.  
"Probably not unless I have a case there, I never realized how much the BAU consumes your life. But that's why I'm calling, my new case is right up your alley. I'm driving to the airport now to go to Charleston, West Virginia, we're being called in for a serial, but I'm certain it's a vampire. Five so far, all drained, none turned so far as I know." Willow sighed.  
"What do you think? A fledgling who isn't good at hiding his kills or someone older just screwing with the police?"  
"He's at least a decade old I'd say; it's to controlled to be a fledgling." Willow laughed.  
"Yeah control was never one of the strong points of fledglings, I'll organize to have a full team sent down, just to be safe, Joshua for magic and Vi, Amelia and Jesse for slayers I suppose. Or…"  
"Or, what?" Spencer asked suspiciously.  
"Well I haven't seen you in so long, and Michael can cover my lessons, he needs to learn how to control them anyway, and it's been ages since I've had a vacation. So I'll come, I'll bring Vi and Amelia and Jesse and we can see each other again and do a bit of slayage." Spencer smiled at Willow's babbling  
"It will be good to see you again Willow, I don't know where we are staying yet, should I call you when I get there with details?"  
"You're still wearing your amulet right?" Spencer frowned.  
"Of course, you told me to always have it on, why?"  
"Oh, it's just because I made it, I can home in on it, no need for directions, I'll see you in Charleston Spence." Willow hung up. Spencer stared blankly for a moment before he fished out the amulet from inside his shirt.  
"So that's what it's for." He shrugged and merged into the traffic.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Nox  
Title: Hidden  
Fandom: Criminal Minds/Buffy  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of it, woe is me.

* * *

Spencer slumped into the hotel bed, the local authorities were worried, five victims, male and female, mostly Caucasian but with one Hispanic, the only common factor being that they were all young and beautiful and coming back from a night on the town. Now Spencer didn't just suspect a vampire, he was sure it was, while a human killer may focus on 'the beautiful' people as targets, coupled with the manner of death, this had to be a vampire.  
A quick look at his watch confirmed what his body was telling him, it was much too late. Spencer rubbed one hand over his face as he started to peal off his vest. He had half undone his shirt when there was a flare of light. Before he could blink the spots out of his eyes there were four simultaneous whistles three of which degenerated into giggles. Spencer sighed.  
"When you said you'd find me, Willow I expected you'd come outside the door." The red head blushed.  
"Sorry Spence, but it was the only safe place we could transport to." She tossed a credit card to the oldest girl with the group. "Vi go book us two rooms, one for me and one for you three." Vi mock saluted before leaving the room with the other girls, bags slung over their shoulders. Willow flopped down on the bed.  
"So, have you got anymore information?" Spencer sat down beside her.  
"It's a vampire, no doubt, it's been so hard to try and profile him, they all think it's some psychopath who thinks he's a vampire, it's a bit hard to contribute when I know that it's a demon inhabiting a dead body. I'd say he's a few decades old, but no more then four, he's solitary, he doesn't have followers or a master but he's either strong enough or he thinks he's strong enough to risk drawing slayers to his town. His kills are spread all over the city so he doesn't just hunt close to home; he has a much higher intelligence then most vampires I have heard of." Willow sighed.  
"Great, a vamp with intelligence." She propped her head up on one hand. "I'll take the girls out tonight and we'll find the closest demon bar, it shouldn't be that hard to find our friend, a group of slayers are always good for gathering information." She cocked her head to the side. "So is there anyone new now?" Spencer ducked his head and Willow smiled.  
"What's his name, how'd you meet, are you getting smooches?" The comment was accompanied with a slight bouncing. Red flared across Spencer's cheeks.  
"Uh there's not, I mean he doesn't, we're not." Willow looks sad.  
"He doesn't know? Or he shouldn't?" Spencer smiles a little sadly.  
"Uh, he's straight and we work together, Derek, his name is Derek." Willow hugged him and patted his hair. They sat in silence for a few minutes until a knock on the door roused them. Spencer opened it to find Vi staring back at him, she stuck her head past him and spoke to Willow.  
"We've got the rooms." She tossed a key at Willow who sat up and caught it. Willow hugged Spencer again and stood up.  
"Get the other girls ready, we're patrolling tonight." Vi smiled brightly and bounced off. Willow looked back at Spencer.  
"I'll call you when we find something." She waved and ducked out of the room. Spencer collapsed on the bed, undid the last few buttons of his shirt and kicked off his shoes, curled up and immediately fell asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Nox  
Title: Hidden  
Fandom: Criminal Minds/Buffy  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of it, woe is me.

* * *

Spencer woke two hours later to a knock on his door. He stumbled out of bed and blinking the sleep out of his eyes opened the door. Derek swallowed as the door opened to reveal Reid, bare-chested and sleep mused he stood still for a few seconds before speaking. 

"There's another victim." Spencer nodded silently and closed the door. Derek stared blankly at it for a moment, trying to analyze his strange reaction to Reid, he was only coming up with one conclusion so he shook it out of his head and walked back towards his room.  
Spencer mechanically dressed, still barely conscious but head whirling, had Derek been watching him? What had he been thinking of answering the door in just his pants, god at least he had pants on, he could just imagine the teasing he would get. He grabbed his satchel and swung it over his shoulder. He closed the door behind him, making sure it locked and made his way down to the car. He slid into the backseat and slumped down as Gideon turned around in the passenger seat and filled him in on the new victim.  
"Louisa Cristof, 23, Caucasian, a couple walking to the bus found her in an alley. Cause of death appears to be blood loss due to a neck wound, same as the other victims. Time of death seems to be around midnight last night." Spencer frowned.  
"Was she out at a nightclub, like the others? It seems a bit early to be going home." Gideon shook his head.  
"It seems that the nightclub wasn't part of his signature, she was working, her shift ended at midnight, it's only a block away from where she died. It wouldn't have taken her more then ten minutes to walk, and given the time of death he probably killed her within a few minutes of finding her." Gideon turned to Hotch. "Did you find any vampire or blood clubs in the area?" Hotch shook his head.  
"I checked the phonebook and on the web, I even had Garcia look, we can't find any." He frowned as Spencer let out an airy chuckle.  
"You won't find them in the phonebook or on the net, blood bars and vampire clubs are found by word of mouth, they don't advertise." He shrunk back a little at their incredulous looks. "I met someone who went to them when I was researching for my thesis." Hotch perked up.  
"Would you be able to contact them? They could provide valuable leads in the case." Spencer shook his head.  
"No, they couldn't help, the circles are different in each city, someone who is accepted in Cleveland would have no clue about the setup in Charleston." The other men looked disappointed and the car lapsed into silence.

They pulled up outside an alley cordoned off in police tape a few minutes later. Spencer climbed out and followed Hotch as a uniformed officer waved them under the tape. The coroner was waiting for them to finish analyzing the area before he removed the body, Spencer knelt down beside the body. Her hair was tied in a bun so Spencer could see her neck perfectly, it was without a doubt a vampire bite. His eyes scanned over the rest of her body, rigor had set and receded, but there were no signs of decomposition yet, he was scanning her face for bruises when he froze. The woman had blood in her mouth. Spencer glanced around, the alley was surrounded with walls high enough that the ground was protected from direct sunlight, he mentally cursed, he'd turned one and she was going to wake up any minute in the middle of a crime scene surrounded by police. Spencer moved away from the body and the other members of his team, slipping behind a dumpster and pulled out his phone. He dialed Willow's number and waited for her to pick up.  
"Hello." Willow sounded abrupt and there was the sound of a fight in the background, feminine yells and the thump of fists and feet on flesh.

"Willow it's Spencer, he's turned one, she hasn't woken yet but she's bound to any moment in the middle of police who have no idea what to do."

"We know, we found the original." There was the unmistakable sound of a vampire dusting in the background. "But he's got a grudge against the police, one shot him once and he's been brooding over it. He's set up an ambush, once the new one wakes up, there'll be at least a dozen vamps coming after you, have you got a cross and a stake?" Spencer swallowed loudly.  
"Yeah."  
"Don't die then, we'll be there as soon as we can." The call shut off and Spencer immediately started rummaging in his bag, he pulled out a stake and a cross and tucked both into his waistband, he stepped out from behind the dumpster just in time to see the body jump up and tackle the coroner. He broke into a run as other figures jumped from windows or emerged from the shadows. He reached the fledgling as it bared the coroner's neck and thrust his steak into it's heart, he pulled back as it dusted and looked up the incredulous faces of his team and the other officers.  
"Stake to the heart, decapitation or fire, a cross will make them back off, be careful at hand to hand, they are faster and stronger then you are. Bullets to the head and spine will incapacitate. Help is coming" He turned as the first vampire reached him and thrust the cross in his other hand into his face.

"Slayers will be here soon." It snarled even as fear crossed its face.  
"They will be too late; we will already have fed and left." Its hand snapped out to knock the cross from Spencer's hand but Spencer stepped forward, stake in hand and was already moving again as it dusted. Hotch had taken his advice and was going for head shots, Gideon and a uniform had produced crosses and were holding back a pair of vamps, their backs against a wall. Some of the crime scene unit had tried to run and were being hunted down, most of the uniforms and detectives had disregarded his advice and were shooting at limbs and the vampires already had one of them down. What Spencer saw next almost made his heart stop, a female vampire had Derek backed up against a wall, the agent seemed unable to shoot the woman, as Spencer started moving towards them, she knocked the gun out of Derek's hand and morphed into gameface. Spencer could see Derek's eyes widening in shock as the woman smiled evilly at him and pulled his head sideways to expose his neck, she lowed her head and was just about to bite down when Spencer slammed into her. Her head shot up and she snarled at Spencer who thrust the cross into her face. He grabbed Derek's hand and tugged him away from her. Relief washed over him as a bright light flared and Willow and the slayers appeared. Willow waved at him as she conjured a fireball and lobbed it at one of the vampires attacking Gideon, the slayers fanned out and Spencer smirked at the vampire in front of him. As it was focused on him Vi appeared and dusted it from behind.  
"Nice of you to invite us Spence." It took less then five minutes for Willow and the slayers to clear up all the vampires. A few of the detectives had bruises and broken bones and two of the crime scene unit had been killed. Willow walked over to Spencer.  
"You just can't keep out of trouble can you?" He hugged her, relishing the silence and comfort before the inquisition he knew was coming.


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Nox  
Title: Hidden  
Fandom: Criminal Minds/Buffy  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of it, woe is me.

* * *

Derek felt a flare of jealousy as the slight redheaded woman, who just moments before had been throwing fireballs, enveloped Reid in a hug. He put the implications of that jealousy out of his mind however in light of what had just happened. The woman had finished hugging Reid and had stepped back to check him for injuries.  
Spencer smiled at Willow as she checked him over. Finding no injuries she let him go and looked at him sternly.  
"No injuries. You did well Spence." Vi appeared behind Willow.  
"'Course he did well, when he got stuck in the house because the Mortican demon was after him, Faith put him in our classes." Willow looked worried, she started running her hands over Spencer again.  
"Faith! Did she break anything?" Spencer smiled.  
"Will, it was three years ago I wouldn't have any injuries still visible." Willow scowled.  
"Why didn't I hear about this then?" Vi piped up.  
"Demon wanting Spencer's brain, which would kill him, for world endage, which would kill everyone. You were locked up with the Devon Coven figuring out how not to die."  
"Oh."  
"It's actually useful Will, learning to fight against opponents who are much faster and stronger then I am helps with my work here." She scowled.  
"I still don't like it." The argument was stopped when one of the uniforms broke in.  
"What the hell just happened?!" Willow sighed and looked towards Spencer.  
"You do it, you're not English or tweedy but you have the whole academic thing." Spencer sighed.  
"Despite popular mythology, the world did not begin as a paradise, it was overrun with demons, eventually the demons were driven from our dimension, but the last demon to leave mixed his blood with the blood of a human, this human became the first vampire. The humans were mostly defenseless and so a group of elders infused the essence of a demon into a girl, she became the First Slayer. The slayer was one girl in all the world whose destiny it was to fight the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. When one Slayer died the next was called and she received the strength, speed and agility of the slayer. There was only ever one, until four years ago when a spell was cast to activate every potential slayer in the world. Now there are hundreds of girls with the strength and speed to fight demons and vampires and the calling to do so." He looked towards Willow.  
"Not quite Giles, but not bad, demons, vampires, witches and werewolves are real, there are people who fight them, we are some of those people." Seeing the disbelieving faces Vi spoke up.  
"How else are you going to explain to yourself several bodies turning to dust and Willow throwing fireballs all over? I mean it could have been a gang who attacked you, and the fireballs could have been a trick of a light, but self delusion really isn't healthy." 

The police and agents just stared at her, trying to digest what had just happened. The slayers ignored them however and cocked their heads, listening to something in the distance. They turned to the crowd as the sirens come into hearing range.  
"Well that's our cue, I suggest telling your backup that you were attacked by a gang, cause they won't believe what really happened, but hey if you want to try…" Vi shrugged and walked over towards where the slayers and Willow were laying out the ingredients for the transport spell. Willow rushed over to Spencer and hugged him.

"I'll call you later and you better get to Cleveland soon mister or I'll come out to DC and collect you myself." She hugged him again before returning to the spell.  
Willow began chanting and blight light collected around her body and the bodies of the slayers, as the chant reached its crescendo the light flicked out and the women had disappeared.

Spencer turned back towards the others and smiled at them uncomfortably, dreading the interrogation he knew was to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Author: Nox  
Title: Hidden  
Fandom: Criminal Minds/Buffy  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of it, woe is me.

A.N. Sorry this took so long, i'll try and be better

* * *

Spencer curled up in the comfortable seat of the Lear jet. Willow had told him about Sunnydale Syndrome once, the ability of people in general and officials in particular to be able to just blank out supernatural happenings but Spencer had never appreciated how much it could effect people. Within hours of the attack, the serial murders had been quietly buried and their team had been recalled back to DC. It was such a flurry of paperwork and apologies that the team hadn't even had time to speak to Spencer, but now in the privacy of the plane he could almost feel the questions building. Willow and the Slayers had done much to improve his self esteem but at times like this it wasn't at all unusual for the awkward shyness of his youth to return full force. 

Even as his mind whirled with questions Derek worried over Reid, the younger man had curled up in a chair, arms wrapped around himself, head tucked into his chest. Derek slipped into the seat next to Reid, resting his hand on his shoulder.

Spencer sat still as Derek rested his hand on his shoulder, he closed his eyes for a moment, soaking up the warmth and comfort and letting himself believe, if only for a moment that the gesture was offered not out of friendship but out of something else. He smiled thankfully at Derek and turned towards the rest of the team.

"You have questions." He stated. Hearing Reid's voice, Gideon stopped analyzing the team's reactions and shifted his focus onto Spencer. He cocked his head and looked straight at Reid.

"It's all real." Reid nodded sadly.

"Yes." Elle narrowed her eyes at Reid.

"How did you find out about all this?" Spencer smiled softly, remembering.

"While I was exploring options for my thesis I considered an investigation into the adoption of mythology into fringe cultures, mystics, demonologists, vampire cults. So I began investigating the mythology myself, I was frequenting occult stores and bookshops, until I raised the attention of the wrong person. He was a sorcerer who was looking for people to help research a ritual, I thought it would be a good way to become a part of, to be accepted in the community, it wasn't until after I had agreed that I realized he wouldn't be letting me go afterward. That was when I first realized the truth in the 'mythology', I wasn't tied up, or restrained in any physical way but the moment I walked out of the door, my throat closed and I couldn't breathe. 'When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth', I couldn't imagine of any other possibility and what remained was a magic, I worked through the material as slowly as I could, hoping I could find a way to break the spell but I couldn't. I needn't have worried though; it seems that the sorcerer had approached a few people who declined his offer, one of whom happened to provide information to the Slayers. The ritual would have brought a high level demon onto this plane, so the Slayers tracked the sorcerer down and found me. After that I helped them as much as I was able to, research mostly until I moved to the BAU." Elle narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why not tell the world? Let everyone know what is out there and how to protect themselves from it. Why should you hide it?" Reid opened his mouth to respond but Gideon spoke first.

"They would panic, they know, without a shadow of a doubt that the supernatural does not exist, if you suddenly change such a fundamental belief, people will panic." Reid nodded.

"It's more then that though," He turned to Elle. "If say, you had a fight with Willow, who you know is a witch and then you crashed your car, would you suspect a spell?" Understanding dawned on Elle's face.

"People would suspect witches of everything." Reid nodded.

"And people will want to be witches or want to exploit their power. The chances of a witch becoming addicted to their powers are great, as are the chances of them becoming involved in Black magic. A powerful witch who does not properly appreciate their power and responsibility could destroy the world. We make sure that doesn't happen, but there are only so many of us, what would happen if everyone started learning?"

The plane became quiet soon after that, the team having had their questions answered subsided into silence to digest their new knowledge.


End file.
